Fortunate Souls
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Feliciano and Matthew have found themselves captured, and sold as slaves to two German brothers. All they want is to get home, but obstacles, including their new masters, keep getting in their way. GerIta PruCan Rated M for chapter 4 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This started off as an RP with VVrules21, but we've decided to turn it into a proper fic.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

The chains around Feliciano's neck clinked as he tugged fruitlessly at them. After several attempts to find a weak link, he sighed and let the chain fall noisily to the floor. Footsteps started to echo down the dark hall, behind the steel bars. His head snapped up and his legs started to scrabble on the floor, trying to find grip. Feliciano whispered to himself a quiet and desperate prayer.

A figure shadowed through the bars, the dark form moving in a rush. Before he could even get a good look at who was casting it, a guard unlocked and forced the door open. The man started to shout in German, pulling Feliciano to his feet roughly. "Come with me, piece of filth!" That was all he could translate from the man's incessant shouting. "I-please! Wait I don't know why I'm here, please I don't belon-" his face suddenly whipped from the force of an unexpected slap from the guard. He forced his breathing to become more levelled, unintentionally making it louder. His chains were unlocked from the walls and used to leash him out of the slave-holding cell. He fell many times, and tried to get to his feet before the guard kicked him and pulled him up by his chain.

He was dragged to a set of large double doors, the guard knocked on the wood and said something in German. By the soft tone in his voice, Feliciano guessed he was asking for permission to enter.

The doors swung open, and the guard pulled the struggling man onto a stage, forcing him to line up in front of a large crowd, alongside 5 other men, all shirtless and clad in chains, one of them showing a lash mark across his chest, one with a large bruise on his arm, all a lot better built than Feliciano.  
"Last group of the day," one of the far-off guards shouted out as Feliciano's guard hung a sign around him neck that said '85'.

The Italian couldn't tell if he was shaking from cold or fear. His heart pounded as he looked at the sea of spectators, all of them staring back at him as if they want to eat him.

He shuddered and looked down, focusing only on his dirty feet. How could this have happened? He should have never left home, he should have just stayed with Romano and his grandfather. Feliciano wanted to cry and scream at his own foolishness.

The small Italian knew he should have never gone snooping into his brother's room…but he couldn't help it. Romano was so different when he got back from his trip to Spain. His grandfather even noticed! Ultimately, he had found a painting of a man and what looked to be Romano…kissing. The man had brown shaggy hair and brown, glowing skin…

He didn't even notice his brother's raging presence behind him until he had started to shout. He never shouted the way he had that day, Feliciano had been so scared, so he had run. He sprinted out the door of the house far into the woods that he played in as a child.

When he had slowed to catch his breath, he looked behind him and found relief that no one was chasing him…but it was getting dark, very dark.

He had looked around and realized that he didn't know where he was. He'd started to panic, calling for his brother or his grandfather, but no one answered.

Then he saw a small orange light, cast by a lantern not too far away. He smiled, with tears in his eyes, and ran as fast as he could to it. As he got closer he'd realized the man was covered in metal, and that the man noticed him. The grin that spread across the stranger's face made his blood run cold, he started to back away, only to back into another metal-clad man.

That was the last thing he could remember.

One of the German men looked up from the crowd, eyeing the row of new slaves, the last group of the day was always the 'unbroken' one, it wasn't ideal but he hadn't been able to get here earlier.  
They all looked so frail, starved, beaten. He hated how they treated new slaves; you wouldn't treat a game or hunting dog this way.

They looked so scared, the one on the end, the smallest one, looked like he was about to cry. He watched two of the six be dragged off, sold already. It didn't look like the smallest one would sell… and this place would kill him, Ludwig had seen it happen before.

Ludwig tilted his head to talk to his brother, "I bet if we buy one each, I can train mine better than yours."

Gilbert let out a loud laugh, "You will lose… I want 82." 82 was the largest of the remaining men, the one with the bruise on his arm.

"I want 85," Ludwig replied, raising his hand, calling for the guard to bring down 82 and 85.

The Italian's head jerked up at the call, panting gently as the guard confirmed "Number 85" his attention is now on a blond man with blue eyes, staring at him with an expression he couldn't read.

Simply looking at the man terrified him.

Ludwig watched as the guards brought down the two slaves, pulling them down the steps, the smaller one stumbling and almost tripping, being pulled upright by the guard, whimpering slightly as the chains tugged at his wrists.

They followed the guards to the side of the stage, the two slaves held tightly, looking at their feet. These two, Ludwig was sure, would not have survived more than a few days.

Ludwig smiled to himself proudly as he began to 'inspect' his chosen slave, Gilbert did the same to his own. This boy looked no older than 18, his hair was far too long for Ludwig's liking but he could easily fix that, Ludwig held a hand to the boy's face, pulling open his mouth to look at his teeth, "Look at me," he instructed, checking his vision.

Feliciano's heart started to thunder in his ears. This man, the blond was so… big. He could easily crush Feliciano, he could kill him! He pushed the thought away, it made him even colder. When the man had commanded him to look up, he had complied. Those cold, hard eyes stared at him and he visibly shivered. He flinched as the man's large hands prodded his face, he wanted to pull away, but was frozen with fear. His wide and teary eyes looked down when the German pulled his hand away.

"He seems good. I'll take him," Ludwig said to the guard, waiting for Gilbert to finish inspecting his own slave.

"Gil?" he asked Gilbert as the man stepped away, knowing he'd have an opinion.

Gilbert nodded, "Mine's good, strong, aesthetically pleasing, no visible health problems… Yours is scrawny, he looks like a child, his hair is too long… Mine will be a better slave than yours."  
Ludwig huffed slightly; he'd prove Gilbert wrong he was sure. Gilbert laughed at his almost certain victory and handed some money to the guards, receiving the slave's chains and handing 85's to Ludwig.

When Feliciano felt himself pulled by his chain he looked up. The other slave was also being pulled along, his shaggy blond hair was long and wavy, so it covered his face. His eyes followed his chain to a pale hand gripping number 82's leash. The man dragging him had white hair and pale skin, and a very obnoxious voice. Suddenly his bare feet tangled on themselves and he fell to the ground, his left leg curled under his right, immediately starting to cry. "Please-please let me go. I-I have m-money, please just let me get back to my family," he pleaded in English, hoping they would understand.

Ludwig leant forward to attempt to help the smaller man up, taking his hand to bring him to his feet, listening to his pleading but only understanding around half, but obviously the slave knew English, this would be helpful.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert laughed, watching Ludwig help his slave up, "Just_ pull_ him up, that's what the chain is for," he gave his slave's chain a tug, making him grunt and stumble.

"It's ok," Ludwig said to 85, in as close to English as he knew, "You' come home with me, I will look after you."

Gilbert chuckled, his pace quickening a little as they walked down the cobble path towards their old house, "Your English is so shit… Why're you even talking to him?"

Ludwig glared at his brother, "He's my slave, I will train him and treat him how I want."

The slave hardly moved even as he was pulled to his feet, his hands gripping his sides. Embarrassingly he started to sob, "Please! Please I have to see my family! They know I'm missing! They must be worried…o-oh god, you have to let me go…" He stayed grounded to the cobblestone, hugging his middle tightly.

Ludwig frowned gently at his slave's disobedience; he knew to expect this. "It's ok, come home with me," he repeated, "I won't hurt you." He took a step forward take Feli's arm gently, pulling him forward a little, or trying to.

Gilbert huffed and rolled his eyes, "Ludwig!" he said, growling with annoyance, "Just fucking pull him." He grabbed Feliciano's chain and pulled it hard, flinging him forward, much to Ludwig's dismay.

Feliciano yelped loudly as he flew forward, almost falling down again. He whimpered hopelessly as he was helped up. This was a nightmare, his grandfather, his brother, they must be so worried! What if Nonno has a heart attack! What if Romano gets angry at himself…it was all his fault. He should have never run away.

"Glbert!" Ludwig yelled, "I don't want you to interact with my slave."

Gilbert scoffed, looking between his own slave and Ludwig's, "Don't go giving him privileges, I don't want him rebelling I paid good money for him."

Ludwig took his slave by the arm, firmly but not tight enough to hurt him. "What is your name?"

The man's icy eyes were on his and that large hand was around his arm leading him forward. He did his best to answer without sobbing, he decided to pretend that Ludwig was a new friend and not his owner. "Feliciano" he paused and chewed his lip, then hesitantly looked up, meeting _cold_ eyes. "What-What is your name?" He continued.

Ludwig smiled slightly, happy that the boy was speaking slow enough for him to understand, "Feliciano," he said in conformation, "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. You are to call me 'Mr Beilschmidt'. Yes?"

In contrast to his eyes, the German's smile was…warm. "Yes…Mr. B-Beilschmidt…" The slave squeaked up at Ludwig. He looked back down, flinching at the harsh tone the other man gave to 'Mr. Beilschmidt' in their immediate exchange.

Gilbert scoffed, annoyed by his brother's 'hospitality', "Don't Ask him, fucking Tell him, you own him!"

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled in reply, "_I _own him, so _I _decide how he is treated."

Gilbert shook his head in annoyance; if Ludwig carried on like this then they'd never get home, that kid was never going to move unless he was _made _to. He turned to the Italian, speaking fast and loud in English so Ludwig couldn't understand properly, "Listen here you little shit, my bruter _owns _you now, you will do everything he asks no matter what it is, and you will pretend to be happy about it, do you understand? WALK." he yelled, giving Feli's chain another quick tug, "NOW!"

The demand to walk from the albino made him squeak, scrabbling to walk as fast as he could, shaking and stuttering in fear. "I'm-I'm sorry, but please-please! You have to let me go!" He tried to beg to the albino's back.

Ludwig smiled a little as his slave began to walk, though unimpressed that his brother had shouted. "What did you say?" he asked, ignoring the Italian's whimpered words from behind them.

Gilbert held out a hand to stop the slave's moaning, shushing him. "Does it matter? He'll do what you tell him to now."

Feliciano wanted to scream as loud as he could. Why were they ignoring him? Did no one understand him?

"You…have a brother too?" A meek voice spoke out from next to him. He turned his head a little, but kept his eyes on the ground.

Feliciano nodded, "Yes. He probably hates me now though… I ran away." He whispered sadly.

The blond nodded, "I'm sorry, but at least he notices if you're gone, my brother and my fathers wouldn't notice, they probably haven't"

Feliciano frowned, finally turning to look at him, "That's terrible. They probably do miss you, a lot. What's your name?"

"Matthew Williams, I would shake you hand, but…" He shrugged, gesturing to the chains, continuing to walk.

Feliciano hummed, a plan coming to him, "We can stick together, then we can both see our brothers!" He looked up at him fully with a large smile on his face.

The two Germans led them down to an old house, covered in parched Ivy, the albino swiftly led them down the amazingly decorated entrance hall, smiling as the slaves marvelled at what was now their workplace, he thrust out his set of chains for his brother to take, "Take them, would you, downstairs, make your you lock their chains tight."

Ludwig nodded and took them, walking with them, their chains slack, leading them to the small workroom. "This will be your home," he said slowly as they entered, "You will eat, sleep… spend all your 'spare' time in here. You are not to leave unless we order you to," he hooked their chains to a long bar that ran across the room, "Understood?"

Feliciano looked at Matt with a small sense of fear, then he turned to Ludwig and nodded. "Please, Ludwig, I need to go back to my home!"

Ludwig growled, locking the chains in place so the two men could move about the room, but not escape. "My name, _Slave,_ is Mr Beilschmidt. You will call me Mr Beilschmidt. Do you understand? You are my slave, Whatever life you had before now you forget, you are mine now. I will take care of you, make sure you are healthy and fed, but you will never leave here."

Feliciano almost sunk in on himself, he tugged at the chains and looked at Ludwig with horrified and wide eyes. "No! You can't do this! My family is going to go mad wondering where I am! You can't! Please, oh dio!" He shouted with hysteria.

He needed to get out, oh god, Romano, he would never see him again, he would never see his grandfather again! He started to wail louder, tugging and fighting to get out. He screamed in Italian and English, trying to get free.

Ludwig grit his teeth, he tried to ignore the man's screeching for as long as he could while he secured the chains, but his patience could only last so long, and eventually his stoic barrier broke, "Shut up!" he said, extending his hand and slapping the small man across the face, "You are not leaving here! You will do what I tell you! You. Will. Be. Quiet!"

Feliciano fell silent, crumbling down onto the ground and pulling his knees to his chest. He dug his head into his knees and cried silently, ignoring the stinging sensation on his cheek.

Matthew hesitantly fell beside him, gently wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy and pulling him into his chest. "Its okay…we'll get out, sooner or later they'll get sick of us…"

Feliciano's shoulders shook harder.

Matthew bit his lip and started to soothingly stroke the brunette waves, cooing softly to him. He glared up at the German. His expression painfully despising of the man. "You aren't the only one with a brother…" He whispered venomously

Ludwig stared down at the two men, he swallowed hard and crossed his arms, "You two should be happy that you are only separated from your family, and not hanging from a tree." He walked across the small room, back to the door now that he was sure the two men were secured and could not escape, "You will have a better life here than you would at any other hand… you should be happy."

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I am in love with this story, I'm enjoying co-writing SO MUCH!**

It was a miracle that Feliciano fell asleep at all that night. Matthew wouldn't say the boy fell asleep soundly, he certainly could have done without the kicking and screeching, but they slept somehow. Matthew woke and realised they had both been too distressed to notice the nearby beds that they could have slept on.

Ludwig had made sure to rise early, before his brother would, to get his slave ready for the day, to begin his training. He walked to the small room and opened the door, not knocking, remembering something he had been told about that showing dominance. It took him a few seconds to remember the boy's name, "Uhh…Feliciano. Wake up. It is 7 AM. This is the time you will wake up every day from this point."

Feliciano mumbled and rolled on the ground. His spine curled so he would become closer to his knees.

Ludwig growled at the sleeping form on the ground, why was he not asleep on the bed? Why was he asleep at all? "Feliciano!" he said, standing at his side, "You will wake up now and get dressed!" He growled a little louder when the man didn't respond, poking him hard with his toe. "Wake up or you will be punished!"

Matthew looked over from where he stood, a few feet away, by the unused beds. He was annoyed at the obnoxious actions of the man, Feliciano was just a boy and he deserved better treatment. He noticed that the Italian's face still had a red mark on it from the incident the previous night, his frown deepened.

Before Ludwig could do anything the older slave moved from the beds to where Feliciano was sleeping, bending down and shaking him gently. "Feli, please wake up. You have to wake up," he smiled, running his fingers through Feliciano's hair, almost touching his strange curl.

Feliciano whined, his eyes fluttering open and waking up to Matthew's face. He began to smile, but his expression fell into a frown when his eyes caught the legs of his new owner. His eyes didn't trail up to Ludwig's face, humiliation still preventing any kind of communication to the man.

Matthew frowned, cupping his slightly reddened cheek. "You shouldn't have struck him," He whispered slowly, so Ludwig could understand. "He is just a boy..."

Ludwig huffed slightly, watching their exchange, he stepped away from the pair as Matthew woke the smaller man, "He wouldn't shut up." He watched as Feliciano began to wake, and gestured to Matthew, "Get him up and ready now. I will be working with him alone today, you will be working with Gilbert."

Hearing Ludwig's agenda, Feliciano shook his head, his eyes bulging. "No no no, Matthew please don't let him take me anywhere…" He latched onto Matthew, holding on for dear life to his tattered rags.

Matthew's eyes fell down; he pulled the shaking boy to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. "It'll be alright. You won't get hurt, just do what he says…"

He looked at Matthew with his mouth hanging open. However, Matthew's eyes were loving, almost like Romano's. "Okay…be safe," he whispered as hugged him back.

When they let go of each other, he followed Ludwig out.

Ludwig made sure to keep the smaller man chained, just for the first day, he told himself, to make sure he didn't run off, back to that brother he kept talking about. He kept the line short as he gently led the boy to the kitchen. "Your job, as my slave," he began to instruct, "Will, first, be to bring me food in the morning, I expect my breakfast to be ready when I come in, at half past 7 in the morning." He watched the man looking around the kitchen, "Do you know how to cook?"

Feliciano nodded, again not meeting his eyes. "I-I can make…pasta…"

Ludwig scoffed a little, noticing how uncomfortable the younger man was. He didn't want this, he didn't want Feliciano to hate it here, he didn't want to have to watch him and make sure he didn't escape at his first chance. "…I can't eat pasta for breakfast." He turned and opened one of the cupboards, pulling out a brand new paper-book, "I have recipes you can use. Can you read?" he held out the book so the boy could see the text, "If not, I can translate the recipes I like."

Feliciano frowned and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the front of the book, he could only understand basic written German, nothing like what would be written in those books. "O-Okay…" He looked up, "Is that all I'll be doing?"

Ludwig smiled and shook his head, it was almost as if the boy didn't understand what a slave was, "No, you will clean for me, make my meals, and bring me whatever I want or need while I am working." He closed the book, thrusting it into Feliciano's hands, "And you will look me in the eye when I am talking to you. I will not hurt you, unless you give me reason."

Feliciano looked him in the eyes, shuddering again at the dark look that was given to him. He felt his resolve slipping, 'hurt him'? Did that mean that he would hurt him more?

"Please Mr. Beilschmidt. I…you have to understand…My brother…he is going to be so scared, wondering where I went. Please let me go. Please, I will get you the money back. We have enough money at my home. Please!"

The stoic look on Ludwig's face softened slightly, and he gave an apologetic smile, "I don't think you understand your situation, it's not just a case of money, Feliciano. You are my _slave_. That's what you are now. Your brother will have to learn to live without you. He would not have sold you if he didn't want you gone. If I hadn't bought you, you would be dead in a cell by now. I have saved you from that."

Feliciano's eyes clenched shut tightly and he turned his head away from Ludwig. "How...how would you feel if you were torn away from your brother?" He risked a look back, setting the book down on the table.

Ludwig sighed a little; Gilbert did annoy him, but still he loved him, Gilbert helped him when he was in trouble and generally had guided him to this point in his life. "I would miss him, I would mourn the loss… but, I am German, I would learn to live with the pain and continue my life, as he has taught me."

Feliciano gasped, tears trailing down his face. He became furious. This man was so heartless, so… so cold! "If you understood the pain you wouldn't live with anything! You just think you can rip someone away from their life?! How evil are you?!" he shouted in a rage, his fists balled at his sides, ready to throw a punch.

Ludwig frowned deeply, "Don't raise your voice at me. I am not evil, if it weren't for me you would be being tortured and killed. I didn't rip you from your life, Feliciano, your family sold you!"

He opened his mouth to argue more, but a realization hit him. "My family didn't sell me...I was taken! I ran into the woods and men took me! They would never do anything like that! They love me!"

Ludwig huffed gently, "Yeah I'm sure that's what they all think… They could have had it planned for weeks Feliciano, and you wouldn't have known." He swallowed, noticing how distressed Feliciano had become, "Now, I'll have nothing more said about it. We'll have breakfast, and I'll show you where I work… I will have a space cleared for you."

Feliciano's breath had escaped him and he shook his head. "But-but they wouldn't do that...they-they loved me!" His voice cracked and his knees started to wobble. "They aren't like how your family was to you! They were kind to me!"

Ludwig snarled, grabbing Feliciano by the shoulder and pinning him to the wall, that was the last straw, he'd had enough of his incessant moaning, "Don't you dare say that to me!" he yelled, spraying spit with the effort of his words, "Don't you dare say that my family has been anything other than kind to me. You will show me respect! You are my slave! I could kill you and no one would care!"

Feliciano found himself unable to talk through fear, his heart pounding fast as dread ran cold down his body. He felt trapped and cornered by his own fear. He dumbly stared at the towering figure, unknowing of what to do. "I'm-I'm sorry" he settled on, for the sake of his safety. "I-I don't...I didn't mean..." His voice trailed into a fit of sobs, and surprisingly he fell into his captor's chest, wrapping his arms around his large torso. "I-I just...they couldn't have...have sold me. They-they loved me..."

Ludwig frowned in confusion, he had just threatened to kill the boy, and this was his response? He didn't know what to do, so he extended an arm and cupped Feliciano's back, rubbing it gently, "You might not want to believe it, Feliciano. But that is what has happened, or else you wouldn't be here. …Nobody wants to see the bad in people, but it's there." He swallowed hard, he knew that all too well himself, it was a shame that this boy had been hit so hard by those he loved. "You're here now, the least you can do is continue to live."

The Italian sniffed and nodded, Mr. Beilschmidt was right. His family never wanted him around, so now he only had himself. The only thing he could do for himself was live..."Yes ..." he whispered sadly. He took a step back, a small blush forming as he unwrapped his arms. His eyes flicked up hesitantly to the blue orbs above him. "Is-is there anything else you need to tell me about my stay here?"

Ludwig smiled, fully smiled, happy that his slave was starting to understand. "I want you to be happy here. This is your home as well as your workplace. As long as you don't make mess, or do anything that might annoy me or my brother, you are allowed to do what you like. …My brother will not take as kindly to your insolence as I have, he will not kill you, but he will beat you."

"B-beat me?" the slave said with disbelief in his tiny voice. He had never gotten into a fight before, let alone been beaten. "I promise I won't do anything bad!" he wailed quickly. "I'll do anything you tell me, just don't let your brother hurt me!"

Ludwig straightened himself up, "He won't if you stay out of his way. I've told him not to ask you for things, so you can't get that wrong. Just be careful." He reached out to give Feliciano a soft pat on the shoulder, hoping to calm him a little.

Feliciano felt a cold chill when the warm hand touched him, "O-okay" he moved back a little, "What is it you want me to do?"

Ludwig let out a gentle 'uhh', suddenly unsure of what he should be asking for, he chewed his lip a little, "Just… Follow me around the house and… Whatever I need I'll tell you. But, uh, now, I need breakfast. Pick something from the book, I don't mind what I have."

Feliciano nodded, he took the book and flipped to the beginning, where the breakfast section usually was. His eyes darted to a picture of a pancake. That seemed like something he was capable of doing. "Um...this one?" He placed his finger on the picture and looked up with large eyes.

Ludwig nodded, smiling slightly, "Can you read or do you need me to read it?" He knew the first few days would be like this, having to show the slave everything. This was the proper way to teach someone, he knew Gilbert's way of 'teaching' was to yell instructions and then laugh if it was done wrong. Ludwig was sure he would train his slave better.

Feliciano shook his head, "No..." he lifted his head from the book, "Can you tell me?"

Ludwig nodded again… He didn't want to do have to do this with every recipe. "…I'll teach you to read it." He pulled the book towards himself, moving closer to Feliciano and sitting at the table, "Sit with me," he ordered, "Look at these words and tell me what you think they say."

Feliciano swallowed, slowly seating himself. He wasn't exactly sure of how to go about this exchange, he was going to teach him to read German? "Zwei eier?" he read aloud, "Um- two...cups?"

Ludwig shook his head, "No, no. Two _eggs_, eier is egg. Tasse," he pointed to the word, further down on the page, "Tasse is cup." He pointed to the cupboard, "It says get two eggs, so get two eggs… and a mixing bowl."

The boy nodded, he stood from his chair, letting the chains hit the floor and drag behind him. He bit his lip while moving around the kitchen, looking for eggs. Once he found a mixing bowl and fresh eggs from the food cabinet, he brought them to the German, standing and not saying a word.

Ludwig ran his finger across the line of words on the page, "Now… it says '3 tasse mehl, prise salz, 4 tasse milch, wasser 1 tasse.'" He looked up at Feliciano, watching the boy's eyes run over the page, "You know what that means?"

Feliciano considered what might happen if he got it wrong again, would Ludwig beat him? He didn't want to mess up, maybe that's why his family sold him? He wasn't the most helpful when it came to working, he'd always get distracted by simple things. He couldn't mess this up though, this time it was life and death. His palms became sweaty with nervousness, "U-uh...does it mean three cups of um butter and-and a pinch of salt, with four-four cups of milk, and...and" he tried to think of anything the last line could mean..."I-I don't know that one..." his sentence ended with a high pitched squeak, his eyes becoming watery. He hated to cry, especially in front of his new owner.

Ludwig tried to stifle a chuckle and shushed him gently, realising the boy was becoming distressed again. He found it quite cute that he became flustered so quickly, especially when he had no reason to, "It's ok. It says," he ran his finger over the words again, "'3 cups flour, a pinch of salt, 4 cups milk, 1 cup water.' You can get that, yes?"

He nodded, wiping furiously at his eyes. He repeated the recipe back to himself, "Yes I think I can..." He mumbled and then dragged himself again to the kitchen.

Ludwig watched the boy totter around the room, not correcting him when he opened the wrong cupboards, letting him find everything by himself. It took him a total of ten minutes to find everything, at the cost of nearly dropping the flour and cup of water. "I th-think I found everything, Mr. Beilschmidt," he said as he placed everything on the table.

Ludwig nodded, smiling as he looked over the food, "Yes," he confirmed, he patted the seat beside him, "Sit. Read with me, then we'll do it, ok?"

Feliciano's eyes fell desolately to the floor. His grandpa would sit with him and Romano at night, teaching them new languages in stories. That was how he learned some words in German. He wanted to forget about those times though, his memories were tainted with lies now.

"Yes Mr. Beilschmidt," he whispered, scooting himself into the chair and looking dully at the cookbook.

Ludwig pulled Feliciano a little closer, continuing to run his finger over the words, this was lovely, he thought, like teaching a child. He began reading out the recipe saying the words out syllable by syllable and clarifying that Feliciano understood the word and the translation.

Feliciano's heart sped at how close the German was now. This man was terrifying, he still wasn't over his fear of him. His voice, though soft, was almost demanding of his attention. He couldn't look away from where his meaty fingers pointed to, or what his ice-like eyes looked at. He was frozen with fear the whole time, but tried to stay attentive. At the end of the last sentence, Ludwig gave the young man a gentle smile, "You understand? Can you do that?"

The boy nodded slowly, "Yes I think I can, M-mr. Beilschmidt."

Ludwig nodded, removing his hand from the page, "Go on then," he encouraged, shifting his chair a little, "I'll help you if you get stuck, ok?"

Feliciano hesitantly nodded, starting to break the eggs. He did so perfectly, then putting them into the bowl and adding the rest of the ingredients. He suddenly felt like a child again, when his grandfather was teaching him how to make pasta for the first time. His eyes became blurry with tears and when it got to the cup of water, his chained hands accidentally knocked the cup over. To Feliciano's horror, the water spilled onto Ludwig's lap. "Oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it-it...it was an accident!" he started to speak urgently, crying for the numerous time that day.

Ludwig took Feliciano's arm, holding him tightly, looking at the mess that had been left on his lap. Thinking of how best to deal with this, how to scare him out of doing it again, but not seem too harsh. "…If you had done this to my brother, you would return to your room with a broken arm, or worse." He cleared his throat, "You are lucky it's only water. Continue cooking, I will go and change." He got to his feet, not acknowledging the young man's pleas, walking to his room.

Bile rose to Feliciano's throat while his hands shook violently. He felt sick, the hard warning underlying Ludwig's words were burned into his mind as a permanent reminder not to make anymore foolish mistakes. The amber in his eyes glistened with lingering tears as he watched the massive form retreat. He was panting lightly, the adrenaline wearing off. He immediately continued where he left off, starting with getting a new cup of water.

Ludwig grumbled as he came back towards the kitchen, hearing laughter from his older brother in one of the rooms he passed, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of what Gilbert might be doing to his own poor slave.

He should be nicer to Feliciano. He didn't want the boy to be scared of him, he wanted respect, he wanted the boy to _want_ to give him everything, _want _to do whatever Ludwig asked. Ludwig smirked to himself as he walked back through the kitchen, his eyes darting to the small man.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said, as softly as he could, "Are you almost done? Do you need any help?"

Feliciano was bent over the counter, fidgeting over something, his backend in the air and his hands trying to reach over the counter. One of the links in his chain had tangled on the cabinet doorknob on the other side, not allowing him to move around to untangle them. He murmured to himself, trying to pull the chain's slightly open link out of the tiny knob handle. His hips wriggled about and he groaned in frustration. "Come on you dumb thing!"

Ludwig let out a huffed chuckle, "…Obviously you do." He walked to Feliciano's side, bending around him, brushing against him, trying to reach the hooked chain. "Come here," he said gently, untangling it easily. "How did you even do that?" he asked, not waiting for a reply. "I'm going to take these off, ok?" he said as he gestured to the chains, meaning to leave only the cuffs that held his family's insignia.

The Italian's face lit up as he tested the weightlessness of his wrists. "Thank you…" He poured the mix into a pan, over a fire on the stove. He looked at the insignia and frowned deeply, while reaching for a wooden spatula to flip the pancake, "Mr. Beilschmidt?" He asked softly, "Is it all right if I have a s-small bite?" He put a hand on his throbbing stomach. "I'm kind of hungry…" He said as he flipped a pancake on the pan.

"When did you last eat?" Ludwig asked, watching the boy cook, rather well he had to say. Ludwig realised that he hadn't seen the boy eat, and he had been in the house over 12 hours.

Feliciano's stomach growled again, he blushed vibrantly. He paused his cooking, trying hard to remember, "Two-Two days ago…" he whispered, his stomach again growling at the smell of the searing food. He clutched it tightly, grinding his teeth down to make the pain stop.

"Two days?" Ludwig said with a gasp, he looked down at the food, this must be torture for him, and he must have so much self-discipline to not break down. "Of course you can have some," he said quickly, "I… I'll have to schedule meals for you, I don't want you to starve."

Feliciano nodded, again trying not to think of the food. After 10 minutes, he had successfully made four pancakes, all of them on a single plate. He set it in front of Ludwig, as well as some sugar and an extra plate for himself. He didn't sit down until Ludwig would give him a signal to.

Ludwig pulled the spare plate to himself, and moved three of his four pancakes onto it, sliding it to the opposing seat, "Sit down," he ordered, staring up at the small man, waiting for him to comply.

Feliciano stared wide eyes at the plate, shaking his head. "N-no I can't accept this, you-you...I mean" he sat down chewing his lip nervously, realizing that he was babbling.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said softly, "Eat, please." He pointed to the food, "Eat."

The brunet was about to counter that, but a loud growl from his stomach said other wise. "Thank you…" he said and for the first time, he smiled at his owner. He took a few bites, trying with all his might not to eat like an ill-mannered brute.

Ludwig ate slowly, keeping pace with Feliciano. "You're… doing well, considering you've not eaten in so long. Anyone else might have fainted by now." He looked over and watched the other man eat, impressed at how civil he was being, he must have come from a good family. Maybe he should breed him? A well-trained child with his blood would fetch a good price. He truly was a gorgeous boy, Ludwig was happy to have him at his command.

Feliciano finished his food with delight, feeling very refreshed. "Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt for the food!" With a small bow and a smile, he stood and took their plates to the sink.

Ludwig hardly acknowledged the Italian's words, looking the man up and down, he sighed gently and got to his feet. His eyes were unfocused through thinking, he cupped Feliciano's chin, looking over his face and ran a hand through his hair. He was very good breeding stock, now that he thought about it. "You're a very handsome boy, you know that," he said absentmindedly, chewing his bottom lip a little.

Feliciano gasped, his hair standing on the back of his neck. He looked at Ludwig with large and confused eyes. "Mr-Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Ludwig frowned slightly, looking over the tiny lines on the boy's face, judging his height and muscle tone. "Have you ever had sex before?" he asked quietly, looking down at the slave's hips, he seemed rather frail, or un-toned at least, but surely that could be changed with more training. Making him stronger would also make him a better worker.

Feliciano's heart jumped to his throat, a wave of fear coming over him. He shook his head, backing up, but hit the sink, finding no more barriers between him and Ludwig. "Ludwig...I-I don't understand..."

Ludwig exhaled hard, he had addressed him informally, no one would want to breed with an undisciplined slave, obviously breeding would have to wait until the training was finished. "My name," he said slowly, removing his hand from the boy's face "Is Mr Beilschmidt. I do want you to be happy here, but you are still my slave, act like it."

Feliciano felt all the air from his lungs seep out. He almost fell to the ground, his legs jelly, unable to support his own weight. "Yes-yes Mr. Beilschmidt," he said instinctively. His whole figure started to tremble, what had just happened?

**Please leave a review! We'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter still needs a little editing, I'll update it later.**

**I just wanted to put it up coz I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!**

Matthew watched Feliciano leave with Ludwig. He prayed that the small boy would be okay, he was so young and scared. He sat on the bed and slumped over his lap, his forearms resting on his thighs. How would he ever get out of here? Even if he did find a way to escape, how could he get Feliciano out as well? He couldn't leave him behind, they would surely kill him. But he was such a frail young man, he could be a huge risk in his own safety. Matthew defiantly shook his head, he wasn't going to abandon Feliciano. Even if he had to sacrifice himself, Feliciano had a life to live. Matthew's family probably wouldn't even care. His fathers were either too busy with each other or his brother to even bat an eye at him.

…He missed them though…

He missed Alfred's heroic declarations and his papa's French flirting, even his father's horrible English cooking. He missed his family.

Matthew tugged at his chain. It was funny how they had called this his new home, this place could never be his home, he didn't feel safe here at all.

He thought of the man who he must now call 'master', he felt nothing but hatred towards him. His fists curled, god he hated that man, he hated the people who took him away from his papa, father, and Alfred.

It was his brother's and his birthday. They were twins so they shared the same celebration, but since he was always forgotten…his parents had overlooked his own share of love.

That morning they all had left him alone, he found they all had gone to the town for a birthday breakfast in one of the old mill breakfast houses.

He could remember crying, then becoming slightly enraged. He had needed to cool down, so he set out to walk to the other town, farther away from their home.

He never made it to the other town and he never saw his family again.

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, hitting the wall loudly, the banging sound echoing the room followed by the word "Slave!"

It was that man again, Gilbert, standing proud with his chest puffed out, an evil smirk on his face, "Oh good, you're up. Ready to serve me I hope!" He chuckled a little, walking further into the room and readying his slave's chains, unhooking them from the wall and yanking them hard, pulling Matthew from the bed with little warning, "Come on."

The slave nearly flew to the floor, but he caught himself just in time. He glared at the red eyed maniac, gritting his teeth harshly. He had barely any time before he could get to his feet properly and actually start to follow the albino out of the room.

"This way!" Gilbert shouted with a smile, leading the man through the house and into another room, tugging the chain periodically as they walked to see if he could make the slave trip. "Take a seat, slave, I want to explain some things to you." Matthew pushed his hair out of his face and sat on the seat, looking directly into the crimson orbs.

Gilbert began to strut back and forth in front of him, holding the chains tightly, swinging them slightly, "This is how this works: You will do everything I ask of you, no matter how humiliating, painful, boring… If I ask you to stand under a tree and wait till an apple falls on your head, you will do it." He chuckled at the thought; that could be fun. "You have no rights, no life or interests outside of my own. You do nothing unless I say you can. I own you and _everything _you are." He stopped and turned to face his slave, smirk still frozen to his face, "Do you understand?"

Matthew's eyebrow raised, this man was insane. That could be dangerous…he seemed to be unpredictable and confident. Two things that seemed like a bad combination, for his own well being he nodded, but did not speak. He thought of how Alfred would handle this man, he would probably start a fight with him and claim he is the hero and good wins against evil or something ridiculous like that. He held in a chuckle.

Gilbert frowned, still smiling oddly, "I asked you a question, you will respond with _words_. You got that?" He shook his head slightly, this slave was dumber than he looked, could barely take simple instructions…

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, Sir," he looked up at the man.

"Good boy!" Gilbert cooed as if talking to a young dog, "So obedient, very good, there may be hope for you yet." He sat opposite the slave, tugging playfully at the chains, "Let's put that to the test, shall we?" he chewed his lip thinking of what to ask, "If I told you to…." He chuckled, "Do a handstand. How would you respond?"

Matthew huffed as his chains scratched at his wrists. He chose not to speak, instead sighing and crawling onto the floor. He hesitated for a moment, before pushing his legs vertically in the air, and balancing on his hands.

Gilbert smiled widely, watching his slave's display. He stood upright in front of him, judging his stance, "Very good," he said in near awe, reaching out and running a hand over the man's leg, lifting his arm gently to tauten the chains. He tugged them hard, making Matthew tumble to the floor in a heap. "Next time," Gilbert growled, bending down and looking Matthew in the eye, "Say 'Yes sir'."

Matthew's arm twisted painfully as he fell. He let out a cry if pain, looking quickly to see if anything was broken. Luckily it just seemed to be a small sprain. He bit his lip and mumbled out a broken "y-yes si-sir," then pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Very good," Gilbert said happily, still standing in front of Matthew's jumbled heap, "Now do it again."

Matthew looked at him with wide violet eyes, he couldn't be serious. Oh god he was serious. He licked his lips, then stood on his palms, lifting his legs in the air. He knew what would come next, so he closed his eyes and held his balance for as long as he could. He hoped this time it wouldn't hurt as much as the last.

Gilbert growled loudly, "You didn't say 'Yes sir'!" He pulled the chains again, forcing Matthew to fall to the ground again with a sickening thud. "Do it right!"

"Ye-Yes su-sir" Matthew's voice whispered. He shakily got up, his bones cracking painfully. It was harder to get up the second time, it was causing him to strain muscles and bruise more bones.

Gilbert laughed loudly, watching the man shake as he preformed yet another handstand, "Good boy," he whispered, patting the man's leg again, he smirked, this 'slave training' thing was easier than it looked, "You sure you're a fresh slave?" he asked, watching Matthew quiver on his hands.

Matthew's whole body ached, his arms were trembling, his elbows felt like they were going to snap. His abdominal muscles were quivering, trying to help him balance. He felt himself almost slip from his hold when he felt a cold hand on his leg, "Y-Ye-yes sir," he pushed out.

"Get up," Gilbert ordered, walking away, gently tugging at the chains, not hard enough to make the man fall. "I'm hungry. I've not eaten yet today… I want fresh strawberries, I'll show you the garden and you will pick me some."

Matthew landed on his feet perfectly, standing straight and ignoring the creaking pain in his bones as he went to follow Gilbert. Matthew thought about Feliciano...if Gilbert was this insane, then how was Ludwig any different? "Sir...will that boy be alright with your brother?"

Gilbert scoffed slightly, leading Matt out of the room and along a hallway, towards a large set of glass doors. "He will be fine… Ludwig is too nice, he needs to toughen up, or he will become a slave himself."

Matthew's posture relaxed slightly, at least Feliciano had gotten the forgiving brother...his eyes roamed across the garden. It was beautiful, the vibrant colours created rainbows of reflections on the glass walls. It was all so breath-taking, the flowers, vines, and fruits. It's was like a dream...

Gilbert inhaled deeply and smiled, he loved it out here, it was his favourite part of their house, "Slave. Pick strawberries for me." He tied Matthew's chains to a nearby chair, letting them hang loose, and sat himself down on it.

Matthew nodded lightly, "Yes sir," he said, not wanting to get punished. He looked at the small patch of strawberries, his eyes darting from one red fruit to another, his hand following. After about five minutes of picking, he had two handfuls of ripe and dewy strawberries. He walked to Gilbert and offered both his hands. "Will these suffice sir?"

Gilbert nodded, staring at the man's hands, picking strawberry after strawberry from them, eating them slowly and moaning gently as he did. Eventually, after he'd worked his way through about ¾ of them, he frowned sharply, picking up one that had started to go bad. "This one is unacceptable…" he glared at the strawberry, "Eat this one yourself," he ordered, holding out the rotting strawberry.

Matthew looked at the strawberry, then at Gilbert, he was smart enough to not question the demand. He slowly brought the mouldy strawberry to his lips, able to feel the fuzzy hairs. Then without even letting the rotten fruit touch his tongue, he swallowed it down.

Gilbert smiled widely, "We don't let anything go to waste…" he took another strawberry and ate it happily, "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he growled with the same smirk.

Matthew forced a snarl down, looking at the floor and licking his dry lips. "Yes sir." His stomach growled loudly, and pain shooting through his face. "Is there anything else you would like sir?"

Gilbert sighed lulling his head back a little, "No, I don't think so…" he looked around the garden, "Pick a little something for yourself. I think I'll sunbathe a little." He laid himself out on his chair, warm in the morning sun, looking up happily at the well-built slave.

Matthew nodded quietly, he turned back to the garden and started to pick some berries. Slowly he ate them, never turning to look at his master. Would he be under constant watch? There has to be some time in the day he can escape... But what about these chains? Maybe if he finds some gardening tools he can smuggle it into his room and break the chains.

Gilbert sighed happily, watching his slave able around the garden, wondering what he should do with him, it was quite nice having a slave. Useful to say the least; He'd never have to pick his own strawberries again. "I'm bored," he eventually said, sitting himself up, "Come on, we're going inside."

Matthew, now with some energy in his body, followed him out. "Should we go check on your brother sir?" He really was worried about Feliciano...the way that man struck him the night before. It was awful...

Gilbert frowned, turning on the spot, staring into Matthew's eyes, "Did I ask you where we were going?"

"No sir," he said firmly. He walked with a stiff stance. This man, Gilbert was very odd. "Do you want me to call you anything other than 'sir'?"

Gilbert huffed gently, "Sir is good… Maybe 'Master'… Oh, yes! Master, that sounds good. A little sexual, maybe, but… I don't mind that." He began walking down one of the corridors, "I think my brother's in the kitchen… This way," he said, giving Matt's chain a gentle tug.

Matthew flinched at the lewd remark, he would definitely stick to 'sir'. They walked into the kitchen, finding Feliciano and Ludwig at the table looking over what looked to be cookbooks...Feliciano looked distracted almost conflicted. He also seemed afraid, Matthew frowned, he did not trust either of these men.

Gilbert smiled at his brother, inhaling the scent of food in the air, "Been having fun training your slave, have you West?"

Ludwig nodded pensively, stretching himself gently, "I was just thinking about breeding, once he's properly trained, of course."

Gilbert laughed loudly, pulling Matthew to his side, "B-Breed? That scrawny thing? Who's going to want his children?"

Matthew immediately felt sick, they wouldn't force the boy to..."He can't breed," he spilled out, not knowing his justification, feeling the air suddenly grow cold around him.

Gilbert cocked his head at his slave, "Shut up," he said sharply. "If he can get his cock up, he's old enough to breed." He turned his head back to Ludwig, "Do you even _have_ a female for him?"

Ludwig shook his head, "I'm sure I can find one." His mouth curled into a soft smile, "He's a handsome boy, women aren't exactly rare. Slaves like this are."

Matthew could see Feliciano start to tremble, the boy looking at the table like an animal ready to be slaughtered. He wanted to help, but it was useless to do so. He bowed his head, his heart twisting. The best plan of action is to change the subject, "How long are you planning to keep us?"

Gilbert frowned; his slave was showing him up in front of his brother, Ludwig's slave was being perfectly well behaved, damn it. "That's not for you to worry about, slave! All _you_ need to think about is if _I_ am happy."

Matthew's eyes flicked to the floor again. His teeth dug into his lip, forcing himself from retorting angrily. He knew he wouldn't receive a legitimate answer, but it had taken them off the topic of breeding Feliciano long enough to give him a chance to look at the boy with apologetic eyes. Feliciano looked at him with something akin to thankfulness.

Ludwig glanced at Gilbert's slave, Gilbert was treating him badly already, he doubted he had even had anything to eat, "Feliciano," he asked gently, "Do we have any pancake mix left, I'm still feeling a little peckish."

Gilbert growled gently, "You call it by it's name?" he asked with a frown.

Ludwig swallowed hard, "He's my slave, I can do with him what I like."

Feliciano nodded shyly, afraid to speak when Gilbert was near him. Poor Matthew, he had to have that-that monster tell him what to do! He went to the stove, making two more pancakes. Matthew's stomach gurgled at the smell of the mix baking. The small fruits barely filled him...

Gilbert glared at Ludwig's slave as he fumbled gracefully about the kitchen, cooking as instructed, damn it, maybe Ludwig could train a slave better, his own one kept talking back. How could he fix that?

Ludwig waited for Feliciano to plate up the food, then ate only around one quarter of the delicious meal, even though he wanted more, "Feliciano," he said gently, "Put the rest of this in the pantry for later." As Feliciano approached to take the plate, Ludwig pulled hard on his chains, making the action look more aggressive than it was, he pulled Feliciano's ear to his mouth, whispering softly, his tongue flicking in slightly as he talked, "Put it under the bed in your room for the other slave to eat later."

Feliciano had to hold back a tiny moan, a hot feeling pulsing through his body as he felt the small slither of his owner's tongue touch the sensitive part of his ear. "Ye-yes Mr. Beilschmidt." He agreed, taking off to the 'pantry'. He was glad he could offer Matthew some food. Hopefully Ludwig wouldn't let Matthew get hurt...however Feliciano couldn't describe the way his owner treated him...it was odd. Feliciano didn't dare think of his master as anything more than a heartless man who, even though he'd helped him, was still a sadistic person, but the way he treated Feliciano was almost similar to the way his past boyfriends had treated him. Though, instead of love, there was anger and control underneath.

Ludwig watched his slave walk off, feeling a swell of pride in his chest at the thought that he had done something to help Gilbert's slave, he frowned slightly as he looked at the man, noticing fresh bruises on the man's torso and arms. What had Gilbert done to him? "Gilbert, your slave looks a little… unkempt. Maybe he should go and clean himself up."

Gilbert turned to look at his slave, moving far closer than anyone would to another human being, almost pressing himself against him as he looked over his frame. "Yes… and we do need to go into town later. I can't have a _dirty_ slave following me, what would people think…" he huffed gently, "Go, slave, clean yourself and be back here in 10 minutes. If you do not return within that time, you and the little one will both be punished."

Matthew didn't hesitate, he walked speedily down the hall to the bathroom. If it weren't for the little Italian's safety he would have taken his time cleaning, but he only lathered himself in soap and water, shaking his oily hair free of dirt. He jumped out of the tub and walked quickly to the kitchen.

By the time Matthew entered the kitchen Feliciano had returned, Gilbert was looking him over with hard eyes, poking and prodding him, and they were back on the subject of breeding, "Maybe," Gilbert smirked, "You could ask the shopkeeper when we go into town, he might know someone who wants a female impregnated… But I don't think you'll get much for it until he's properly trained, maybe beefed up a little too."

Feliciano flinched with every touch from Gilbert. The man's aura was suffocating him and this talk about breeding...oh dio. He could never make love to a woman, he'd only ever loved men, ever since he was a child. His stomach was pushed painfully, "Please stop..." he squeaked. Matthew's eyes went wide at the words.

Gilbert gave the slave a cold smile, maybe this one was just as insolent. "Slave," he addressed, "Did you just talk to me when I did not ask it?" He waited a second, not receiving an answer, "You do not talk to me unless I tell you to talk to me!" he screamed at the boy, spittle spraying over the face of the young man. Gilbert raised a fist, intending to hit the slave, but his expression fell blank with confusion as a hand took his arm, forcing it away.

Ludwig frowned at his older brother, holding his arm tight, "Do not hit him!" he screamed, every fibre of his body wanting to attack the white haired man, "You do not touch him!"

Feliciano looked on in horror as the albino man raised his fist. His whole eyes filled with fear, his body too frightened to move. But the hit never came. Instead Ludwig was there...protecting him.

Matthew forced himself not to move to stop Gilbert, it would only end worse for the both of them. However the sudden stop from his brother made his eyes go wide. Ludwig had actually stopped him from beating the boy...Matthew silently thanked the blond.

Gilbert huffed, his cold eyes still pressing into Feliciano's, he slowly lowered his arm, "Fine, from now on, whenever your slave is insolent to me, I will lash my own slave," he turned his eyes to Matthew and gave the man a small smile.

Ludwig wanted to tell him not to, but there was no way he could get him to not hurt his own slave without permitting him to hurt Feliciano as well. He swallowed hard, "So be it."

A lump of dread formed in Feliciano's throat. He stared at Matthew then to Gilbert, he let out a cry and then latched onto Gilbert's shirt. "Please-please don't hurt him!"

Ludwig's eyes opened in shock at the slave's actions, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away as fast as he were able to, "Don't touch him, Feli! Get off of him!" he shouted loudly at the boy in fear of what Gilbert would do to his own slave, though he sounded unintentionally angry.

Feliciano, as if realizing his own actions, stopped. He looked at Matthew with the utmost apologetic face he could give, what had he done?

Matthew, with an emotionless face, let out a shuddering breath. He looked down at his now clean feet, focusing on staying strong.

Gilbert exhaled lightly, "Slave, turn around, put your hands against the table."

Ludwig frowned in annoyance, "Gilbert, not in here."

Gilbert immediately shushed him, "You, boy, watch, I want you to see what your disobedience causes."

Matthew's Adam's apple bobbed nervously, he turned around slowly and extended his arms to lay his palms flat on the table.

Feliciano's lip trembled, tears coursing their way down his face. "Please..." he pleaded desperately.

Ludwig found himself wanting to close his eyes, to not look at what he knew was about to happen, unable to do anything but hold Feliciano back, placing a hand on his shoulder to quieten him.

Gilbert aimed a hateful glance over his shoulder at Ludwig's slave, and pulled Matthew's chain back, whirling it once before sending it crashing down on the man's back, revelling in the hard 'thud' the metal made against his flesh.

"AH!" Matthew screeched deafeningly. His being twitching and jolting at the sudden shock of pain. His skin going numb for a moment, only for white searing pain to spread a moment after. His eyes went black for a second, only to burst with light when the pain had reached his senses.

Feliciano closed his eyes tightly, looking away and biting down on his bottom teeth from screaming anymore pleas of help. He choked, guilt making him physically ill.

Ludwig dug his nails into Feliciano's shoulder unintentionally, hoping to god that the boy would be able to keep quiet. Watching as Gilbert sent another two lashes hurtling onto the slave's back, a smile of tainted glee flashing on his face when the man screeched in pain.

Matthew's head flew up, another animalistic scream piercing the air, his entire mind drowning in agony. "Stop!" he begged again and again. The blond's senses dulling from pain to numbness over and over.

Feliciano's hands came over his ears and he fell to his knees. He drew his spine into a perfect curve, screaming as the disgusting sounds flooded his own ears.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled as blood began to spill from the slave's back, "That's enough!" He himself was starting to feel sick.

Gilbert looked down at the torn flesh on the slave's back, and he let the chain fall to the ground, he turned to Feliciano, crouching to get closer to him, "See what you've done? Don't speak to me again." He stood upright again, pulling Matthew from the table, "Go and clean yourself."

Ludwig glared at his brother, astounded that he could be so cruel, "Feliciano," he barked, "Help him to the bathroom."

Feliciano couldn't comprehend anything anymore, only the screams still echoing in his head, oh god what had he done to Matthew? His hands flew from his ears to the floor, getting off the ground quickly and to Matthew's side. His hands hovered over his friend's twitching body. "Oh…Oh dio…" He felt sick, he was going to throw up. The stench of blood, that rusty iron smell that stung at his nostrils made bile rise to his throat.

He carefully lifted his friend from the table, bringing him to his feet, but letting his body weight rest on him. He wasn't very strong and Matthew was much more heavier than he expected, he carried him all the way to the bathroom. "Matthew, Matthew I am so sorry. Oh god…Matthew I am so sorry…"

Matthew could barely hear Feliciano, he just nodded, mumbling incoherent words…

Feliciano poured water on his wounds, cringing at the screams. "I'm sorry, this-this will hurt." He took out some disinfectant, wiping the gushing wounds quickly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review :3**


	4. Chapter 4 (first M chapter)

**Fourth chapter.**

**Ludwig/Feli smut here!**

Feliciano rubbed his back in circles, starting to place bandages on the wounds to stop the bleeding. "Here tell me…tell me about your life. Do you love anyone? Anyone, romantically?"

Matthew bit his lip and groaned, "No-No…I-I had…had a f-few boy-boyfriends."

Feliciano smiled sadly, "Me too, I had a few boyfriends as well, but none of them ever lasted…tell me about your broth-"

They heard a call from the hall, cutting their conversation, it was Ludwig's voice, "Feliciano" he asked, walking into the bathroom, "Are you done Gilbert is getting restless, is the slave ok?" He looked over at the blond man, "What is your name?" he asked with a gentle frown.

Matthew looked up at him, puffing for breath, "Matthew..."

"Matthew," Ludwig confirmed, "I'm sorry for my brother's actions." He cleared his throat quickly, "My brother will not hit you like that again, not to the point of bleeding… I have pointed out to him that marking you like that is shameful to our family."

Matthew nodded, looking away. Feliciano must be in good hands then…it was kind of his master to make sure he doesn't get hurt again.

Feliciano inhaled curtly and smiled, "There's food in our room, Matthew! Come!" He grabbed the blonde's hand and led him towards their room. Ludwig followed after them, not too close behind, but close enough to hear what they were saying. He'd told Gilbert he needed to get them to do 'something' before they went to town, he also needed to give the pair a set of clothes to wear; there was no way he could have them following him while wearing rags.

Feliciano showed Matthew to their room, "It's under the bed. Ill wait with Ludwig and then we can leave for the town..."

Matthew nodded silently. He knew Feliciano felt awful for what had happened to him, so he gave him a reassuring smile. In a brotherly fashion, he pulled the Italian into a hug. "We'll get through this..."

Feliciano sniffled, but didn't cry, he tightly wound his arms around the blond. "I'm sorry," he whispered genuinely.

Matthew shook his head tenderly, "It's okay...you didn't mean any harm."

"Feliciano," Ludwig growled gently, "Leave the man to eat." He gestured for the boy to leave the room, frowning as he walked out.

Feliciano bowed his head, following his master out. He gave a loving glance toward Matthew before shutting the door behind him.

Matthew returned the sweet gaze with another smile. When he was alone, he crouched down in an awkward squat, making sure not to reopen his bandaged wounds. He wanted to cry for joy at the sight of fresh food.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig said smoothly, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms as he looked the boy up and down, "I… think it's inappropriate how you are acting with Matthew, you cannot act so friendly with him in public. You are slaves, who share a room, not co-workers or friends. The only person a slave should seem that close to is their master." He swallowed hard, thinking of more ways to justify his words, "and you've seen what your liking of him has done… I'd rather that didn't happen again"

The brunet's mind shattered at the words, Matthew was the only reason he wasn't hurt! Gilbert hurt Matthew for his own stupidity and now Ludwig was telling him he shouldn't be kind to him? "He is my... friend though," his gaze met Ludwig's, "my only friend..." he added meekly.

Ludwig closed his eyes, sighing, slowly realising how selfish he sounded, "You… not in public. In your room, it's fine. When you're outside, or… if Gilbert sees… I don't know what he might do. I don't want you to get hurt, or Matthew."

Feliciano smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, Lu-Mr. Beilschmidt." With a large hesitant pause, he also gave Ludwig a hug, similar to the one Matthew received.

Ludwig exhaled gently as they hugged, awkwardly putting an arm around the boy's small frame, feeling his insides squirm slightly at the action. "… That's enough, Feli," he said, pulling himself away, smiling a little. "Get Matthew, we need to leave."

Feliciano nodded, pulling away with a confusing gap of reluctance. He left to go fetch the other slave.

Ludwig and Gilbert walked towards the local grocers, their slaves in tow, Gil tugging Matt's chains despite Ludwig telling him not to, Feliciano's chains hanging limply at Ludwig's side, letting the boy look around and absorb his surroundings.

"Slaves!" Gilbert yelled proudly, looking back towards Matthew, "Whenever we send you out to get something, this is the shop you should go to. We are introducing you to them so you can share our privileges."

Matthew focused immensely on the directions given, though there were quick glances exchanged between him and Feli. He had grown ever more fond of the smaller boy, he reminded Matt of a small child.

Feliciano bounced on his heels, quickly getting distracted by the plentiful sights and sounds.

Ludwig glanced at his slave, watching as he gazed at the beautiful landscape, happy at the sight, "Feliciano, pay attention please, I don't want you to get lost next time."

Gilbert sneered at his brother, "You're too nice to him. I bet my slave will remember his way for the rest of his life."

Matthew nodded at Gilbert, after this morning...he needed to show Gilbert that he was able to do anything. "Yes sir," he stared at him directly with a soldier like stance.

Feliciano looked back at Ludwig and cocked his head to the side, "But there are so many pretty things!" He pointed to a shop selling jewellery, probably overpriced and fake. "Wouldn't you buy those for someone you love ?"

Gilbert gave Feliciano a quick sneer; he shouldn't ask such things. Ludwig however, smiled at the boy's question. "I would, Feliciano, but unfortunately I have no one special in my life, yet, at least."

Feliciano frowned, "But Mr. Beilschmidt you are so handsome! You should have plenty of pretty girls!" Feliciano giggled. He was starting to feel like his old self again.

Matthew coughed to hide his small chuckle of amusement.

Ludwig's smile widened, and a soft blush fell on his face, "No, Feliciano." He shook his head gently and continued to walk; he didn't want to say it in public, he had never 'had' a girl, they… weren't his type.

Gilbert walked to his side, glowering profoundly, "You're going to let him talk to you like that?"

"It was a compliment," Ludwig replied quietly. "I want my slave to be close to me."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "A little too close if you ask me."

Ludwig stopped on the spot and frowned, "Nobody asked you, Gilbert, if I wanted your opinion on how to raise a slave, I would ask."

"Then why am I taking advice from you on how to raise mine? What's to stop me from cutting my one's head off?"

Ludwig's eyes snapped to his brother's, "It would be a waste of life and money."

Gilbert gave his slave's chain a hard tug, and smirked at his brother, "His life means nothing to me."

Matthew's chest ached, his stomach plummeting at Gilbert's words. For once, small droplets poured down his face. His life had never meant anything to anyone, Gilbert was not the first. He felt something warm touch his hand.

Feliciano's eyebrows were drawn down with a mournful expression. He mouthed the words, 'I care' and gave his hand a squeeze, before pulling away..

And then everything in Matthew's world didn't seem as lonely; he remembered he had a reason to act like this man's pet monkey; to keep his only friend safe.

Ludwig grit his teeth, not wanting Gilbert to hurt the slave. "Let's just go…" he said quietly, pulling Feliciano towards the shop, hurrying through the door and tugging his slave behind him, he just wanted to get home. Hopefully then Matthew might get a chance to get away from his 'master'.

The slaved looked around the shop, in some corners there was food, in the others there was alcohol. The woman at the front counter, a large and old German lady with missing teeth greeted them happily. She used their master's names, so the slaves assumed she must be a friend.

Gilbert rested his arm on the counter, smiling at his old acquaintance, "Do you like my slave?" he gloated, "Isn't he a handsome specimen." He gestured over to Feliciano, "I'm sure your girls would much rather be impregnated mine than by _that_ scrawny child."

The lady looked between the two slaves, "They are both handsome." Ludwig smirked at his brother, she may as well have said no. "-But they are still in chains. I don't want unruly blood in my girls."

Gilbert smirked over at his brother, "Told you. Don't worry," he said to the older lady, "Soon my one will simply have my insignia." He reached out a rand to rub it over Matt's thin-clothed chest, "Tattooed right here."

Matthew's entire body quaked, though he managed to stop himself from stepping back and away from the cold hand.

There they were again speaking about breeding them...like animals. Matt ground his teeth painfully. He was sick of this treatment, they could have his body, his strength, but they would not have his mind or emotions to control. He opened his mouth, ready to spew the truth of his sexuality when a tiny, accented voice stopped him.

"Actually me and Matthew only love men," Feliciano said with an uncharacteristic amount of firmness.

"What?" Gilbert said quietly, the anger in his voice coming out as a hiss. "…That's not your decision… And _love_ doesn't matter here. You will _fuck_ who we tell you to, 'love' doesn't come into the equation."

Ludwig swallowed hard, his voice humming in his throat, "…I won't make my slave breed, if he can't perform for a woman."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "He will perform if you make him perform, his body can only resist for so long."

Ludwig shook his head slowly, "I won't make him."

Feliciano's amber hues looked into his master's. His mouth slightly hung open, not knowing what to say. "Thank you Ludwig." He bowed elegantly for his owner, and then stood up on his feet with a sweet smile gracing his face.

Matthew, on the other side, was fuming. Although he hid it well, his shy demeanour was a perfect veil for his growing irritation. "Whatever you would like sir." He seethed out through his teeth.

Gilbert smiled, that odd smirk he had given when he had told the slave to do a handstand, "Well, for now, I would like you to carry our food home." He turned to the old lady, "I trust you have our usual?" The old woman nodded, and pulled out a selection of food, enough for three days for them. Gilbert gave the woman a polite 'Thank you' and stared at Matthew, waiting for the slave to take the bags.

Ludwig gave Feliciano a gentle smile, deciding not to correct the misuse of his forename. "Feliciano, let's go. You lead, ok, I want to see if you remember the way."

Feliciano nodded, reaching to help Mathew with the bag of food, but the older blond gave him a warning look.

Feliciano became aware that he was about to make Matthew disobey Gilbert's orders. He retracted as soon as he could and started to walk in front.

They walked with only the brothers speaking behind them, Feli was proud that he was doing so well, until they met a fork in the road.

He didn't dare look to Matthew for help, he turned to Ludwig. "Mr. Beilschmidt? I don't remember if we go left or right..." he admitted shyly.

"Fucking idiot," Gilbert snapped, walking on ahead and turning left, pulling Matthew along behind him, Ludwig stayed with Feliciano, not making him move on and letting him stand by himself.

"It's left, Feli," he said gently, walking to the boy's side as he stood static, he hooked his arm around the boys waist softly, turning him left.

Electricity zipped up Feliciano's spine when his muscular arm met with his slim waist. He gasped at the jolt, blushing furiously at the sound. He cleared his throat and allowed Ludwig to lead him along.

Matthew watched the pair intently. Ludwig's sudden move made his face gape. If he didn't know any better he would say that the built man was flirting with the smaller. The adorable blush on the younger's cheeks didn't go unnoticed either. His chain tugged, almost making him stumble, pulling his attention back onto his own master. He stared questioningly at the red duo of eyes.

"Disgusting, isn't it," Gilbert sneered, "Ludwig and his _boys_," he shook his head and pulled the chain, gentler this time, "Don't worry, I'm not nearly as… sickening."

Ludwig walked forward, pushing Feliciano slightly, urging him in the right direction, he bent his head down so his tongue flicked the boy's ear as he spoke again, "Try to remember, for next time."

Matthew raised a brow at him. "Sir?" He enquired. What did he mean by 'boys'...Ludwig doesn't have sex with his slaves? He couldn't. Feliciano was just a boy! Not even old enough to take care of himself!

No, that couldn't be...he turned around subtly and looked at them again.

He cringed at the sight, the small slip of Ludwig's tongue and the barely held mewl from the boy.

...So it was true. This man was going to fuck Feliciano. And he couldn't do a thing to stop him. He turned to face Gilbert, for once showing him his true expression, one of disapproval. "Does he do this with every slave?"

Gilbert chuckled to himself, "He's only had two slaves before this one. He was… sadder than he should have been when our family sold them. But, no, they were both sold before it became anything more than flirting. This slave is the first he has bought himself, so it cannot be sold without his permission."

Matthew hummed in thought, the question still clawing at his thoughts. "He won't have s-sex with Feli, will he?"

Gilbert chewed his lip, letting a cold smirk cover his face, "I should expect so. He'll tease the boy till he begs for cock, then fuck him till he screams for his master." He let out a gentle chuckle at his own words, "Depraved."

Matthew's eyes filled with rage, the bags becoming lighter with every word that Gilbert spat. Images of Feliciano naked and vulnerable, screaming as everything was being taken from him. "No! He can't do that!" He didn't comprehend he had stopped walking, or that he had even shouted such things.

Gilbert huffed, seeming pleased with this outburst rather than angry. He turned on the spot and moved closer to his slave, looking directly into his eyes, only a few inches from him, "Can't he? I was under the impression that he _owned_ that boy and could do whatever his pleased to him. Just as I can to you."

Matthew sputtered out random syllables, jumbled thoughts of what to say making his whole body sweat. Finally he breathed, looking at Gilbert directly, he spoke shyly, "I just don't want Feliciano to get hurt..." He said truthfully. "An-anything can happen to me...but I-I just want Feliciano to be alright..."

"Oh it's ok," Gilbert smiled, "I wouldn't touch that scrawny brat if you paid me," his smile widened, "You on the other hand, are completely mine," he gave the chain a quick tug to remind the man of that, "_My_ slave."

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek, the bags at his sides swung forward at the sudden tug. "Yes sir," he spoke with a nervous look to his eyes. His bandages rubbed at his wounds unpleasantly.

Once they arrived home, the sun was beginning its descent down the horizon.

Gilbert kept pulling at Matthew's chain, softly now though, as if he thought he had already proved his dominance enough, he lead his slave towards the house, leaving Ludwig to look up at the orange sky. He glanced over at the house, watching the two other men enter it. He looked down at his slave, "Feliciano," he said gently, "It's a lovely evening… I feel like going for a walk."

Feliciano looked back at Matthew, he frowned anxiously, and he hoped that the other slave would be okay with Gilbert... His lovely eyes turned up towards Ludwig's. "What ever you want Mr. Beilschmidt." The illumination from his smile seeming to brighten his face.

Ludwig let the boy's chains hang loose, barely holding them with one finger as he gently took the boy by the arm, holding him softly and leading him down the cobble path that led through a row of trees, "This is a beautiful place, Feliciano, don't you think?"

Feliciano felt another buzz travel down his veins. The crisp night air caused him to shiver slightly, "Very beautiful...it makes me miss my family though." His amber plates were filled with forlorn.

Ludwig hung his head slightly, and he swallowed gently, "I am sorry, Feliciano, truly sorry for what they did. I'm sorry that you're a slave now. But you have to realise, the only way I could save you was to make you one."

Feliciano bit his lip and nodded, "I know...I feel though, it just doesn't make sense. They-they've always loved me. Now… I'm _alone_."

Ludwig took the younger man's hand lightly, "No, you're… You're not alone, Feliciano… I'm sorry you…" he exhaled gently, not entirely sure what to say in response.

" ..." He whispered, tilting his head upwards. "I-I don't...under-understand..."

"…I don't want you to feel alone." Ludwig whispered, "I want you to be happy here, even if you are my slave."

"You..." his chained hands barely rested on his toned chest, "You made me happy today, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Ludwig's breath hitched slightly as the Italian touched his chest, "I-I'm glad. That's… how I want it to be." Feliciano made a sound of agreement, and Ludwig felt the boy's hands press gently against him, his entire chest shuddering at the slightest movement.

The boy couldn't trust himself to not hesitate. Without giving himself time to think about what he was going to awaken, he launched himself on his toes and kissed his master's lips.

Ludwig's eyes widened for a second in shock before slipping closed with the realisation of what was happening, he let out a tiny moan, wrapping his arms quickly around his slave, holding the back of the boy's head to push his lips harder onto his own, his face growing hot as the felt the slender body press against his own.

Feliciano smiled against his lips, the chains on his wrists making it hard to wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck. His tongue shyly slipped out and prodded the older man's lips.

Ludwig's lips opened to let Feliciano's tongue explore his mouth, reciprocating as he moved his hands over the smaller man's back. The German pushed him back slightly, moving with him, and pinning him to one of the trees that edged the road. He started fumbling frantically at the smaller body, kissing him passionately and moaning with him.

Feliciano pulled away, his body shaking with pleasured nerves. "M-mr-mr. Beilschmidt...we-I shouldn't do this with you...you're my master, n-not my," he pulled his arms down, "...lover."

Ludwig stared at the small man hungrily, almost able to smell the lust dripping from the boy's frame, "Y-You are my s-slave," he stuttered out through gritted teeth, "You will be my lover if I tell you to be." He pulled himself forward, grasping Feliciano's arm and pulling him into another kiss, waiting for the young man to respond, as he knew he would.

Feliciano pushed his lips forcefully against Ludwig's, whining against his moist tongue. He pushed his chest against his; every touch of his skin was a vibrating spark of pleasure. His back dug into the bark of the tree. "Ah, please-please not here. Mis-mister Beilschmidt..."

Ludwig tried to break their kiss as little as he could while he spoke, savouring every flick of the young man's tongue and every hot breath, "Then where? B-Bedroom?"

Feliciano nodded, his eyes screwed shut as he focused on not bucking up to relieve himself. He slowly lifted his lids, unveiling lusty ambers that plead for Ludwig. "Yes..."

Ludwig smiled slightly, his eyes hazy with want, pulling the boy away from the tree, holding his arm tightly. He continued giving the boy sloppy misplaced kisses as he lead him towards the house, groping at the boy's already loose clothes, readying them to be torn off. He pushed the boy onto the bed, letting him fall back onto the comfortable plush.

Feliciano grunted gently as he fell. This bed was much more comfortable than his own...he watched as his owner pulled off his own clothing. His hands played with the heavy chains on his wrists as he waited for Ludwig to get nude.

Ludwig folded his clothes roughly and threw them onto the chair by his bed. He stood naked, looking down at his small slave, the boy's eyes hungry for him. A small tremor ran through Ludwig's body at sight. He leaned over him on the bed and ran a hand lightly over his frame, cupping his chin and pulling the boy's head in for another string of kisses.

Feliciano made a tiny noise, tilting his head to offer more of his lips. His hands lifted to touch Ludwig, the chains clanking noisily. His breath became heavier, "Ludwig..." he gasped out.

Ludwig's lips ran down the slave's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin, playfully nipping to get a reaction. He moved his mouth to Feliciano's ear, sucking the boy's earlobe, letting his teeth scrape the skin. "Call me 'Master'," he whispered seductively as he pressed the boy into the bed.

Feliciano's eyes grew, but as he felt soft lips caress his sensitive skin he moaned loudly and nodded. "Ye-yes...master" he whispered, the chains clinking as his hands moved to rub at Ludwig's naked chest.

Ludwig felt a wave of lust flow through him at the word 'master', he let out a low groan as Feliciano caressed his chest. Ludwig grabbed the boy's chains and pulled them hard, forcing Feliciano into a deep kiss. He lifted one hand to run it through the slave's soft hair while the other descended to separate the boy's legs, trailing upwards slowly towards the young man's hard length.

Feliciano let out a startled yip at the sudden pull. He kissed his owner shyly, tongue coming out again to taste the other with more definition. The soft pads of Ludwig's fingers on the inside of his thighs pulled him back to his senses. "Master..." he purred, trying to move his hands, but his chains were still in a death grip. He whined, with futile pulls he tried to move his own hands to speed Ludwig's teasing.

Ludwig's hand continued upwards, the fingers barely ghosting the soft skin, tracing up the man's leg and gently tapping his fingers over his scrotum and up the man's shaft, lightly wrapping his hand around it.

Feliciano's mouth widened, nothing but gasps and hard pants coming out. He couldn't resist bucking his hips, his back lifting off of the bed without the support of his hands. "Please...Ludwig" he squeaked.

The man's hand began to slowly pull over Feliciano's length, down to the base before returning to the head, running his thumb gently over the boy's slit, smearing the beads of precum over the throbbing tip. "How many times have you had sex before, Feli?" he asked quietly, nipping again at the flesh of the young man's collarbone.

Feliciano shuddered, moaning loud enough for it to ring through the house. He gasped for a voice, desperately grinding in his owner's hands. "Ne-ngh-never," he forced out. He pulled at his chains more, feeling helpless without his hands in his own control.

Ludwig let out a gentle growl, moving his hand from Feliciano's length, leaving it neglected and moving to his own, pumping himself quickly, moaning loudly. "Good," he mumbled lustfully, "I want to be your first."

Feli whined loudly, heat rushing from his face to his dripping arousal. This time he put more force into pulling his hands away, needing some sort of stimulation. "Ple-please master!" He begged in a demanding shout, tugging his hands wilfully out of their death grip.

Ludwig smirked at the smaller man, the smile oddly similar to Gilbert's. He gave Feliciano's chain a small tug, making the man jolt slightly, "You want these off?" he asked, his hand returning to Feli's length to give it one hard pull, smiling and moaning at the boy's reaction.

Feliciano cried out as his length was stroked, he nodded, water stinging his eyes. "Yes! Yes master please!" He squirmed underneath the blonde's relentless touch, "I-I want to touch you too..." he spoke timidly, letting the tips of his fingers drag along his pecks.

Ludwig groaned, gritting his teeth, "I want you to touch me," he said as if it were an order, "I want you to touch me, and suck on my cock."

Feliciano's hazy mind just barely processed what Ludwig has requested of him. He nodded, his eyes tightly shut, and lifted his torso upwards to kiss down his chest, starting with where his heart is. He gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him with his arms crossed awkwardly. He dragged his wet lips downward. Sucking the skin as he moved.

Ludwig sighed, watching his slave moving over him, "Yes…" he growled, taking his hand and running it through Feliciano's hair and running his fingers over his ears.

Feliciano was nervous, he had no experience with anything this intimate...His lips hovered over Ludwig's cock and shyly he flicked his tongue out. The reaction from the man underneath him made him bight his lip, experimenting a little.

Ludwig gasped and let out a low moan as Feliciano wrapped his lips around the tip, "Ah, Feli," he chocked out, his nails digging unintentionally into the man's scalp, "More," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Feliciano shivered violently, going to nod, but instead he unintentionally slipped more of Ludwig inside his mouth. Finding the pleasured reaction from his owner inviting, he pushed his head further down, his tongue twirling around the intrusion. He moaned, his own arousal painfully hard, he subtly tried to drag his hands away from Ludwig's bare chest to give himself some relief.

Ludwig groaned loudly, his eyes scrunching closed painfully, "Touch m-me," he ordered, "F-Feliciano." His hips bucked upwards and his nails dug in harder unknowingly as he began to grunt through lust.

Feliciano pulled up for a deep breath, he rubbed his hands over Ludwig's rugged abs. Stroking with soft fingers before plunging back down onto the wheeling appendage in front of him. He started to bob his head, timing it with his fingers and gliding them across the terrain of his body. He himself started to rut against Ludwig's leg.

Ludwig growled loudly, unable to stop himself, unable to control his breathing or how tightly he held the smaller man. His hand clasped Feliciano's hair and pulled the man's mouth from his length and away, flipping him and pinning him to the bed. He nestled between his legs and dropping a hand to play with the boy's hard cock.

Feliciano's heart thudded against his chest painfully. He screamed loudly while pushing his hips into the air, "Ludwig!" He said like a prayer. "Ludwig please!" He screeched to the heavens. The chains started to tangle which made it hard to grab onto the sheets.

Ludwig pinned Feliciano to the sheets, fondling Feliciano's length and rubbing the tip of his own against Feliciano's entrance, "You want me to take these chains off _before_ I fuck you…?" he whispered, his teeth showing through his smile as he spoke.

"Yes please! Please take them off!" His voice cracked with desperation. The feeling of something prodding his entrance grated at his nerves, it was suddenly hard to focus on anything that _wasn't_ Ludwig.

Ludwig leant over the smaller man, unclipping the chains from his wrists, doing so painfully slow, watching the boy quiver underneath him. He left only the insignia-printed metal coils on his wrists. He looked down at the slave: Wearing nothing but his family's crest. He exhaled gently, his breath shuddering, "Do you want me inside of you, Feli?"

Feliciano drew in a long breath, trying to keep his body composed, he shook his head up and down, "Si! Si! oh dio, si, Per fevore Master, I-I'll do anything..."

Ludwig lifted his hand to his mouth, he spat a large amount of saliva onto his hand and lowered it. He trailed the nails of his fingers from the tip of the boy's cock, down the shaft, over his scrotum and to his hole, circling it slowly with his finger tip to wet it, dipping his finger in gently, slowly pushing it in further till it reached his knuckle.

The intruding digit wriggling inside of him was a foreign feeling. His legs spread and scrambled over the sheets, his breaths became shorter and quicker. "H-ha…Master-it-it kind of hurts…"

Ludwig swallowed eagerly, moving the finger inside of him, feeling the warm silk of the boy's body twitch around him. He slowly retracted the finger. "The pain will stop, you're just not used to it." He spat down on himself, slicking his length, "It'll only hurt a little, next time will be better."

"Next time?" Feliciano didn't sound sure of himself. Suddenly the actuality of the situation came to mind, he was giving Ludwig everything now. If he didn't stop now, there would be no going back…but back to what? Back to his loveless life? No, this was his new life now. Ludwig was his new life…"I-I think I'm ready..."

Ludwig bore his teeth as he moved himself to the boy's entrance, restraining him to the bed by his shoulder as he began to press into him. His breathing shallow and quivering, as he watched the boy's face contort.

"Ah! Lud-Ludwig!" he shrieked, it was much more painful than he expected. He brought up his arm and bit down on his own skin, trying to keep quiet. His moans muffled by the marked skin of his arm.

Ludwig closed his eyes, gasping as Feli's tight hole resisted him, he pushed moderately, using his grip on the boy's shoulder to keep him steady. He growled as he slid himself in, slowly, he tried to pace himself, to not hurt the boy more than was necessary.

The Italian sighed, his closed eyes opening to stare up into Ludwig's…the feeling of being filled was different, but still painful. He hoped that the pain would morph into something more blissful. He reached his hands up into the air to touch Ludwig's face. "Master," he said softly.

"F-Feliciano…" Ludwig huffed as he continued to push into the smaller man, moaning loudly through clenched teeth. A spark of desire filling him as Feliciano caressed his face, instinctively he turned his head to kiss at the roaming hand, his face contracting as he approached full penetration.

The brunette smiled contently as Ludwig thrusted into him. He arched off the mattress as Ludwig met his prostate, moaning slurred Italian words that Ludwig didn't understand. "Ludwig! Ha-harder."

Ludwig moaned loudly at the boy's sudden movement as his body gulped at him, "Ah, Feli," he roared in ecstasy. He shifted himself slightly, angling himself to push deeper into the slave, beginning to thrust harder and faster, suddenly gaining speed, pawing at his slave to pull him further onto the intrusion.

The sparks that ignited behind his eyelids every time Ludwig pounded into him generated an overload of senses. Heat spread through his whole body, he felt a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach. "Ludwig-Ludwig i-i…Master!" He shouted to the roof as he came, his fingers clawing at Ludwig's back.

Ludwig panted hard as the slave came, lowering his hand to the boy's length and pumping the last drip of cum from him, feeling pleasure swell in him as he watched him spasm and twitch, letting out tiny keening noises as Ludwig continued to thrust into him. He sustained his fast pace, letting his head turn fuzzy with elation.

His complete world swam, Ludwig's face the only immobile thing. He lifted himself, all movements seeming to make more orgasms explode into his consciousness. He pushed his head to Ludwig's and kissed him hard, making sure to caress his lips with what ever lingered of his love, all that Ludwig hadn't taken yet.

Ludwig sucked and chewed on Feliciano's lips, hunching his back to plunge deeper into the boy's hole as he began to feel himself tip over his edge, suddenly his body convulsed and sparks of pleasure shocked through him, making him moan unintentionally loud, tipping his head forwards and gasping out a string of German words.

The warmth that spilled inside him was a tremendous feeling for Feliciano, he could almost describe it as satisfying. He had successfully pleased his master, "Did I…do well?" He asked against the other's parted lips.

Ludwig found himself unable to reply, his chest heaving with the effort of his pleasure, his breath coming out in hard gasps. He could hardly hold himself up. Ludwig moved wordlessly from the slave's body and laid himself on the bed, pulling the boy close to him and nuzzling soothingly into his neck. "V-Very well," he managed to breathe out once he had regained his breath, "You…Enjoyed yourself?"

"Mhmm…Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt, I truly do mean it," he said with a yawn.

Ludwig let out a gentle hum, leaning over to pull a nearby cover over them both, pulling Feliciano close and grinding slightly against the slave's behind. "Do you want to sleep here? Or go back to your room?" he smiled widely at the thought of Feli rushing to the slaves shared room and bragging to Matthew about his conquest.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, still red from Ludwig's abuse. "Can I stay here," He turned around to face his owner now lover, "With you?" He looked nervous as if he would be turned away from the man.

Ludwig smiled and nodded gladly, pulling the smaller man close and falling almost instantly to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review.**

**(Please note; we will not be updating this in any regular patten, but there should be at least two chapters per week.)**


	5. Chapter 5 (another M chapter)

**I'm sorry this took so long but I'm moving and it's so stressful so I've had no time. Thankyou so much to my darling friend V for co-writing and editing this.**

Matthew walked silently into the house, but his head was anything but quiet. He was fretting over Feliciano…the boy might do something he'd regret, or be _ordered_ to do something he'd regret.

His head lifted to meet Gilbert's white head. Maybe Gilbert would stop Ludwig from doing anything to the boy…actually that was doubtful. If anything the albino would join in or watch. He didn't trust anything he said about him being different from Ludwig. Maybe Ludwig was the one who got it from Gilbert, being a sexual deviant. "Sir would you like me to do something?" he asked, hating how his voice shook.

Gilbert glanced over at Ludwig and Feliciano as they walked off, then turned his eyes back to his own slave, "You need to put this stuff in the kitchen," his eyes darted to his brother again, "Doesn't look like you'll get any help from your friend…" He tugged the chain again, forcing the slave to walk towards the house, "You say you like men, slave, What about the boy? You like him perhaps?"

Matthew flew forward for the hundredth time, but years of hockey had helped his balance. "Feliciano is a…" he struggled to think of the right word, "naive boy. He reminds me of my brother, so I'm doing my best to keep him safe." His cheeks became a pale rose colour, "But no I do not have any strong feelings for him."

Gilbert chuckled as he tugged the slave's chains, leading them into the kitchen, "You know I'm not sure I believe you… Cant you just _imagine_ sticking yourself into that tight little,_virgin_ arse of his? … not that'll it'll stay virgin for long with my brother around…"

Matthew's whole face blanked, the shock of what he had asked the blond setting in. His eyebrows furrowed in disgust, "Never! he-he is so young…so innocent!" He confronted. "He is like a younger brother to me or even a child."

An evil glint flashed in Gilbert's eyes as an idea came to him, "Even if I were to order it?"

Matthew flushed angrily, but hid it behind a veil of horror. "I-I wouldn't…I am to do what you ask sir, but that I will _not_ do," his voice was firm; paralleling the fact that he wasn't going to change his mind.

The smirk on Gilbert's face grew as he leant against the wall, "Even if I said I would kill the boy otherwise?"

Matthew's whole face paled, he pointed his head down so his hair covered his eyes, "I will do anything to keep him alive," he said lowly, his violet eyes looking into the blood crimson mocking him.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, "Pervert," he smirked, "Put away the shopping, quick. Then go to your room."

"Yes sir," the slave responded, without looking back at the white haired man, he headed off to the kitchen, bags and chains in haul. In the kitchen he placed the food and drinks in random spots, he didn't know the correct places for things. After he finished, he sighed checking the clock on the wall to see that it was getting late. He wondered if Feliciano had gotten back. Gilbert's hypothetical question had scared him, he didn't want to be cornered into going against his principles. He had nothing else left, but his body and principles.

He decided to go back to their room and see if the boy was there. There was no bubbly Italian waiting for him though, he started to feel a trace of worry in his chest.

However fatigue overwhelmed him enough to rely on the hopes that the boy would get back safe and sound, so he stooped down into his bed. His blonde lashes fluttered closed and he imagined waking up to his brother's flamboyant laugh and both his fathers bickering about something trivial.

After letting his slave go for the evening Gilbert headed to his own room, noticing on his way there that Ludwig's door was closed and locked. He placed his ear against it and heard deep moans of pleasure coming from the other side of the wood. He grit his teeth, instantly feeling a hot wave of lust fall over him, caused by the whimpers the boy was uttering.

He let out a tiny huff as he pulled away from the door, noticing that he could still hear them. Even after he had trumped down the stairs to the basement he could still make out the erotic noises.

Usually at hearing this kind of thing he would begin to pleasure himself… But he had a slave now, one willing to do anything for him or _to_ him.

Matthew's eyes were barely shut for ten minutes before stirring noises roused him into reality. Immediately he looked for Feliciano through the barely lit room, only to see he was still alone. What had woken- sexual sounds started to spill into his ears, they seemed to be leaking through the walls. The voices were grossly familiar, "No…" he turned onto his stomach and groaned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The door slammed open, but he barely flinched, his eyes were closed trying to fall back into a much deeper sleep and block out the external noises. Gilbert rushed to pick up the slave's chains. "Slave," he said demandingly, ready to order him to do his bidding, "Wake up, come with me."

Matthew jolted as he was pulled onto the floor, he cursed under his breath as he tried to stand. "Yes sir." He followed the albino out and down the stairs to his room below, where the sound of the other couple was loudest. He stood awkwardly at the door, willing himself not to cover his nose from the sweaty stench that fumed off the dirty floors. Gilbert clearly knew nothing of organization…or hygiene.

Gilbert stared up at his slave with a malicious grin, looking over the dazed man from his bed. "Do exactly what I tell you," he let out a groan, still able to hear the young slave's moans from the room above. Breath escaped him sharply as he heard the gentle thuds from the bed, the noises growing louder by the second. Gilbert reached his own hand into his trousers and gave his length a tender pull, his face twitching a little as he did.

Immediately Matthew's breath restrained him. "Thats-Bu-Thats Feli…and-and your brother…" He trailed off and looked away, his face flaming red. He couldn't believe this. This…This was revolting, he was feeling disgusted of himself. Matthew bit his lip, trying to block out all the sounds that…admittedly were starting to stimulate him as well.

How he wished he could turn invisible at that point.

"Do what I tell you to, slave," Gilbert snapped, letting his trousers down a little and exposing himself. "Suck me off," he ordered, giving himself a few hard tugs as he spoke.

At that point Matthew was redder than a beet, he stared at the exposed cock absolutely mortified, "…Yes sir."

Making it take as long as possible for him to kneel at the side of the bed on the grimy floor. His mouth hovered over Gilbert's hard dick. He shut his eyes, imagined his life at home, then let his mouth take in the pale appendage. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this, he had a Cuban boyfriend, the man he had lost his virginity to, giving him other sources of pleasure as well.

He sucked lightly at first, but Gilbert's moans had started to egg him on. He progressively sucked harder and much more passionately.

Gilbert moaned and growled as he watched the man's mouth slide along his length, his mind filling with the sound of the slave taking him and the noises of pleasure from the room above, growing ever louder. "Ah," he gasped out as the slave began to press his tongue into his cock as he moved himself, "Deeper, take _all_ of me," he snarled lustfully, no longer sure if he should let the man continue, and finish on his sweet face, or turn him and pound his arse till it was sore.

Matthew gagged lightly as Gilbert pushed his cock further down his throat. He swirled his tongue and moved his mouth up and down the shaft of his weeping manhood. He finally pulled off for a deep winded breath.

Gilbert panted and moaned, his head reeling now, his senses filled with stimuli. He bit his lip and grumbled, "Turn around, now, and let me have you." The slave had no choice, before he could answer Gilbert had taken the man's chains and manoeuvred him, pulling him to his feet and turning him. He pushed him over forcefully and pulled down the man's pants.

Other than a few grunts, Matthew moved silently without a complaint. He could feel the heat coming off the man holding him down and to his horror he couldn't hold back a small keening moan. He pushed back against his crotch and ground against his front.

Gilbert grabbed the man on either side of the chest, one hand dropping for only a second to help himself locate Matthew's entrance, before it returned to grasp the man. He quickly pushed himself against the slave's tight hole, feeling it immediately give in to him, taking him fully after only two forceful thrusts.

His head snapped up, "Ah!" he yelped, he had never had sex without preparation and it wasn't enjoyable. He gasped, breaths that came in short spurts with every thrust that the albino plunged into him. The bed shook and creaked, his hands fisting the pillow beneath him.

Gilbert reached forward and grasped a handful of his slave's hair, tugging it hard and using it to aid his thrusts, slamming hard into his hole, savouring the surrounding sounds, looking down to watch himself move. He bit his lip, moaning gently at every uncomfortable and pained noise his slave made.

The pink skin on his lips tore as his teeth dug into it. He tried everything from not crying out, but one particular jab to his prostate made him howl loudly. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert growled loudly, leaning over the man, pulling his head back sharply and grinding into him. "Don't call me that," he growled angrily, "Don't talk, just scream for me…"

Matthew nodded, small whimpers escaping him. His scalp stung as it was pulled and his wounds started to become sore, but a feeling coiling inside of him overlapped all the pain. He started to push back onto Gilbert's length, doing as Gilbert asked and screaming with satisfaction.

Gilbert answered each of his cries with roars and grunts of pleasure as he pounded harder, straightening himself and arching his back, watching himself pull almost completely out of the man before plunging fast back into the hole. He swore loudly as he felt his mind swell quick with pleasure, overflowing from him with a shudder and a moan.

He slowed himself, panting hart, his legs weak; he wouldn't normally have gone off so fast, but he was doing this for his own satisfaction, he had held himself back from the moment they started, only long enough to get himself off. He didn't care for the slave's pleasure, why should he? The slave was there to make him happy, not vice versa.

To Matthew's terror he could feel Gilbert slowing down, eventually stopping. He was so close though, he groaned trying to push back onto Gilbert's length faster and harder than before. "Wait, wait S-sir. Please!" He lowered his voice, "Please let...let me finish."

Gilbert chuckled gently, "What's that, slave? You like being fucked by your master? You want more of your master's cock?"

Matthew's entire mind screamed at him to not give in, but he needed this, he just needed to finish. "Yes...yes I want," he shook his head, finally shouting his plea. "I want to be fucked by my master!"

Gilbert rumbled, running his hand over Matthew's back, over the bandages there. He let out a breath and gave the man a soft thrust before pulling out completely, "Maybe next time. You've misbehaved too much to get any kind of reward."

Matthew wanted to yell, he gasped out loud, "Please! Oh god please! Sir!" His hard length was dripping and straining with the complete need for relief. "Please let me-let me finish!"

Gilbert ran a finger over his slave's length, pressing on it gently. "You have hands, use them," he said, almost too quiet for Matthew to hear, "Unless…" he let his softening cock brush against the slave's hole, "You promise to _behave_."

Matthew nodded frantically, "Yes, yes! Ill do anything you want just please..." He started to slowly back himself up onto Gilbert, but he pulled away.

"I don't know if I trust you," Gilbert chuckled, still teasing the man's throbbing length, "How do you plan to persuade me that you will keep your promise?"

"Anything!" he snapped loudly, "I'll do anything! God what do you want?" He begged, as if praying for his own life.

"You, all of you, everything you are…" Gilbert moaned, "Be completely mine, and you can have my cock." He pushed the tip into him, thrusting gently, feeling the man ache for him.

The words washed into Matthew's head, drowning him in doubt. His arms were wiggling, struggling to keep him up. He didn't know how this would turn out, but he wasn't thinking about any consequences now. He just wanted all this searing heat released, "Yes, Yes sir. You can take all of me."

Gilbert grinned at the slave's words, taking the man quickly by the hips and forcing himself into the man, pushing himself with full force to his base. He clenched his teeth at the pull of the slave's wanting body.

Matthew gasped and moaned his gratitude, tasting Gilbert's name on his tongue. Sparks flew in his eyesight, "Ah!" His jaw retracted largely, saliva sliding down his chin while his hips gyrated to ride out the climax.

Gilbert grasped Matt's length and tugged on it hurriedly, pulling on him as he ground into his behind, white liquid spilling down Gilbert's hand, the slave grunting in pleasure all because of him.

His slave fell onto his stomach with his chest rising slowly, trying to catch his breath. He rolled onto his back, groaning as he put pressure on his bandages, but he didn't care to move. He just needed more air. Matthew's lean body shone with sweat as his eyes rolled back into his head. God he was tired...

Gilbert quickly re-dressed and walked to the door, chuckling lightly as he turned to look at the slave, panting and twitching on the bed, covered in sweat and cum that _he_ caused. "I fucked you out didn't I… I'll have you in a coma next time," he walked from the room, laughing to himself.

He could hear the door shut in the back of his head, but he didn't know where the albino had gone. To be honest, he was glad the man had gone.

He couldn't believe it. Only one day here and he had already given Gilbert his body. He even begged him to take it! Matthew groaned, flinching as he rolled on a sensitive part of his back. He wanted to close his eyes and melt away, away from his promise and away from Gilbert. Now all he had were his principles. The last inch of him he prayed he wouldn't lose.

Gilbert couldn't stop smiling as he walked down towards the kitchen, wanting a glass of milk. He would order the slave out of his room when he got back, and then fall asleep on sheets that stank of sex, like heaven. He knocked on Ludwig's door and yelled loudly "I fucked my slave!"

Ludwig barely stirred at the words, he had expected it, and he could only hope that Feliciano hadn't been woken by the shout.

Feliciano stirred lightly in the bed, he rolled over on his side, and laid his arm on the warm figure next to him. The feeling was appealing; he smiled and snuggled into the source of warmth. His eyes flicked open and his smile became much broader at the wonderful sight next to him. "Ludwig? Wh-what time is it?"

Ludwig shook his head, "You've only been asleep 10 minutes… It's ok, you're safe, go back to sleep." Ludwig pulled the boy close, squeezing him tightly. He could at least keep this one safe, he would do his best to look after Matt, but with Gilbert around he never knew what would happen.

Feliciano nuzzled closely into his master's embrace. He loved this feeling, different from all the fear that had been prominent in him the past few days.

"Feliciano," Ludwig whispered through the darkness, not knowing if his slave was awake to hear him, "I want to keep you safe."

He heard footsteps pass his door again, assuming that must be Gilbert on his way back to the bedroom.

Gilbert pushed his own bedroom door open, not caring about the amount of noise it made, he looked down at his slave, "Get up, pervert, you're not sleeping here. You have your own bed, go to it."

That voice had to be one of the most infuriating things that Matthew had ever heard in all his years. This coming from dealing with his obnoxious brother screaming proclamations of bad guys invading their house at 3 in the morning, when really it was just the pipes settling. His blood boiled with every word that Gilbert threw at him. He forced all the sleep away and swung his feet over the bed, temporarily forgetting about his lash wounds. He hissed in pain, but started to force himself to stand on his two feet. "Yes sir." He muttered tiredly and walked up the stairs into their own room.

Feliciano was still not in their room, immediately he knew where to look. But he didn't know if he would be punished for intruding on one of his masters' private areas. After arguing with himself, he decided to take the risk. He was just going to make sure that the little one was safe.

As he tiptoed down the hall, he recognized the stairs leading to the basement where Gilbert was probably sleeping. "Bastard..." He muttered darkly to himself. When he passed the stairs, going the opposite direction of the kitchen, he was met with a wooden door. He put his ear to it; he was able to hear a loud snore, along with small and drawled out breaths. Cautiously and with remote silence, he opened the door.

The moon illuminated Ludwig's fully naked body, which was the first thing that caught Matthew's sight. He blushed at the pure nudity of the slumbering man, but his violet orbs roamed to the tiny figure next to him. Feliciano's whole body was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, which explained why Ludwig was uncovered. The Italian had a peaceful, unfaltering look along with his mouth ajar and fluttering lashes.

Matthew smiled warmly, backing out of the room just as silent as before and shutting the door as the way it was.

**Please leave a review, thankyou x3**


End file.
